moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarence's Big Break
Clarence's Big Break is a 2018 American animated adventure road comedy film, produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is directed by Mike Mitchell, written by Andrew Overtoom, Skyler Page, Spencer Rothbell and John Venzon, and produced by Keith Mack. The film is based on the 2014 television series Clarence, and the film takes place after the finale of the show's third and final season. The story focuses on Clarence, Sumo and Jeff on a cross-country adventure back to Aberdale with exchange student Carman. The film features Skyler Page, reprising his role of the title character from the first season, alongside Sean Giambrone, Tom Kenny, Katie Crown, and Roger Craig Smith. The film's cast includes Trey Parker, Seann William Scott, Matt Damon, Kristin Chenoweth, and Alan Tudyk. In theaters, a Victor and Valentino short entitled Fiesta Fowl was shown prior to the film. The film was supposed to be a made-for-television movie, but became theatrical instead. The film releases in the United States on October 12, 2018 in 3D and RealD 3D. The film received average reviews from critics for its voice performances, score, and mediocre humor. Although, the film was a box-office success, grossing over $104 million worldwide against a $60 million budget. The film takes place after the events of the all-new special episode of Clarence, "Clarence and Jeff Go West", which serves as the show's series finale, and in the film, Clarence and Jeff had transferred to West Aberdale Elementary; and Amy Gillis had returned at some point. Plot A day has passed after Clarence and Jeff have been transferred to West Aberdale Elementary. Their second day starts off with them being put in detention with Sumo, after Andrew tattletaled on them for sabotaging a student's science fair project so Jeff could win. Later that day, the students board the bus for a field trip to El Paso. After arriving, they stop at a gift shop. Clarence and Sumo play hide-and-seek, much to Jeff's dismay, but joins in for one game. After finding themselves, everyone has boarded the bus, leaving the boys behind. Jeff spots a bus stop, where they meet a boy named Carman, who unfortunately tells them that the buses in El Paso do not go out of town, much to their disappointment. Carman decides to help them get home and invites the boys to dinner at his house. At Aberdale Elementary, the kids have a party in the detention room, with Mr. Reese in a sugar coma. Chelsea gets a message from Gilben, consisting a photo of the trio trying to catch up, which he was able to get during the field trip in El Paso. Upon showing the others the photo, Kimby becomes worried, and reveals her secret crush on Jeff, leaving everyone in surprise. Amy gives a pep-talk to them about the boys presence helping everybody over the years. She enlists Breehn, Kimby, Dustin and Nathan to join her to find them. At the Ericson residence, he introduces the boys to his parents and have dinner. After dinner, Carman plans out how they can get back home. Meanwhile, the students get tired from walking, so they hop aboard on the back of a bus going out of town. Carman brings them to a gas station, where Carman takes a map to direct the boys back home. Clarence and Sumo takes three bags of chips and soda bottles without paying (as they haven't brought any money). The cashier wakes up and sees the bags and soda gone after the four exit. He chases the boys, but they escape on the back of a moving truck. Asking who that man was, Carman says it was Burt, and he has a hate for him due to his "sordid past". Enraged by the Clarence and Sumo's stunt, Jeff blames them for getting themselves stuck in El Paso in the first place. He no longer becomes friends after the last six years he has always stood loyal to them and overlooked everything they do. Shocked, Clarence jumps off the truck and plans to walk all the way back home. Carman jumps off as well, as his parents will worry where he is and can no longer continue helping them get back. Meanwhile, Chad and Mary are informed about the boys' absence, so they go out to find them. With the Rescue Team, they stop for food, but are a little short for what they need, so they continue with the rations they had taken. Unfortunately, the four had eaten all of it during their walk out of town. Dismayed, she decides to have them continue and not take any stops. Instead, the team gets on a moving garbage truck, much to Kimby's disgust. Elsewhere, Carman walks home while Clarence, alongside him, walks back to Aberdale, but he then gets captured by Bert, but Carman escapes. Amy and the others find Jeff and Sumo on their moving truck and they reunite with them, but before they can tell about Clarence's whereabouts, Carman arrives and tells them that he was kidnapped by Bert. Shocked, the kids form a plan to save him. They are then found by Chad and Mary at the last minute, who are then told about Clarence's situation. Bert drives off to Nevada to raise Clarence as his own child, which, unfortunately, he is pursued by Jeff, Sumo, and others in Mary's van. Sumo jumps on the car and rescues Clarence, but Bert stops the car before the duo could jump back in the van. Fortunately, Sumo gets in and hits the gas to get back to the van. Jeff, along with the others, get Clarence in, but Sumo is still inside, but he attacks Bert while the car swerves out of control, where it ends up hitting a cop car in the process. Bert is then arrested by the cops and the boys reconcile. Wondering how he found him, Carman had a tracking device hidden in his shirt a few months back for an occasion. The boys say goodbye to Carman and head home. Back in Aberdale, the students of both schools and the neighbors celebrate their return. In a mid-credits scene, the neighbors, and students have a dance party at a backyard. Carman and his parents visit them and join the party. It is revealed that they are dancing in Belson's backyard, as Belson yells out his window that it is 10:50pm and wants them to leave. Rather than listening, everybody resumes dancing, much to his dismay. Cast *Skyler Page as Clarence Wendle, an optimistic and curious boy who is best friends with Jeff and Sumo. **Page also voices Charles "Chad" Caswell III, Clarence's father figure and Mary's boyfriend. He was previously voiced by Eric Edelstein in the series. *Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell, an intelligent germophobic boy who is friends with Clarence and Sumo. *Tom Keny as Sumo Sumouski, an unpredictable and care free child who is friends with Clarence and Jeff. *Trey Parker as Carman Ericson, a troublemaker who lives in El Paso with his family. His name references South Park character Eric Cartman, who is a character voiced by Parker. *Alan Tudyk as Bert Ernest, an enemy of Carman's who had been suffering his unbearable pranks. He name references Bert and Ernie from Sesame Street and Ernest "Ernie" Smuntz from Mouse Hunt. *Matt Damon and Kristin Chenoweth as Mr. & Mrs. Ericson, Carman's parents. *Katie Crown as Melanie Baker, teacher of Aberdale Elementary. **Crown also voices Mary Wendle, Clarence's supportive mother and Chad's girlfriend. **Crown also provides the voice of Brenda Shoop, former teacher and current secretary. *Ariel Winter as Amanda "Amy" Gillis, a friend of Clarence who is the leader of the "Rescue Team" to rescue Clarence, Sumo and Jeff. She was previously voiced by Ava Acres in the first season of the series. *Joshua Rush as Breehn, currently most intelligent student in Aberdale Elementary after Jeff was transferred, and is one of members of the "Rescue Team" to rescue the trio. *Isabella Niems as Kimberly "Kimby", an insecure and awkward girl who is friends with Courlin and Malessica, and has a secret crush on Jeff, and is one of the members of the "Rescue Team" to rescue the trio. *Spencer Rothbell as Nathan, a bulky and dim-witted kid who is friends with Belson, Dustin and Percy, and is one of the members of the "Rescue Team" to rescue the trio. *Kyle Arem as Dustin Conway, a tall tan-skinned kid who is friends with Belson, Nathan and Percy, and is one of the members of the "Rescue Team" to rescue the trio. *Roger Craig Smith as Belson Noles, a spoiled rich kid and was once a bully to Clarence, Sumo and Jeff before the trio was transferred. **Craig Smith also provides the voice of Percy, a shy and worried boy. *Seann William Scott as Andrew, student of West Aberdale Elementary, and tattle-tales on Clarence and Sumo, including Jeff. *Grace Kaufman as Chelsea, a laid-back friend of the trio. *Donovan Patton as Jim Reese, former secretary of Aberdale Elementary after he was promoted principal. *Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Mozer, teacher of West Aberdale. Music Clarence's Big Break: Party Soundtrack The film uses actual songs rather than parodied versions as the series had. The soundtrack includes songs featured from the film. The only song featured in the film that is omitted from the soundtrack is Flo Rida's "My House". Clarence's Big Break: The Feature Film Score The score is composed by Alexandre Desplat. Two of the scores are available on the soundtrack. Track listing All tracks written by Alexandre Desplat. Release Theatrical release The film was released in theaters on June 10, 2018 in Prescott, Arizona, followed by its release in Philippines on September 7, 2018, concluding with it initial release on October 12, 2018, on the same year as Cartoon Network's next film, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Movie. The film will be presented in a 1.85:1 format, rather than Warner Animation Group's standard 2.39:1 format on its previous titles. The film will also be preceded by Fiesta Fowl, a short film serving as a sneak peek to Cartoon Network's forthcoming animated television series Victor and Valentino. Marketing The teaser trailer was released on March 9, 2018, posted on the Cartoon Network and Warner Bros. Pictures YouTube channels. A second teaser trailer was released on June 22, 2018. Twelve sets based on events from the TV series, including a series of Blind Bag figures (consisting of Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Mary, Chad, Amy, and Sumo in his West Aberdale clothes) from K'NEX and two Kubros of Clarence and Chad from Mega Construx are released for the film. On September 28, 2018, promotional tie-ins on Cartoon Network consist of bumpers with Clarence, Sumo and Jeff in a movie theater announcing the film. In addition, they host the entire line-up, in intermissions between commercial break. Home media Clarence's Big Break was released on Digital on December 25, 2018 and Blu-ray, DVD, and 4K-Ultra HD on January 15, 2019, by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment. One of the special features includes a Victor and Valentino short film'' Fiesta Fowl,''' a'' ''"Back to School" info video with Jeff, as well as the pilot episode, the audio commentaries and a sneak peek of ''Steven Universe: The Movie. Reception Critical response Review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a 58% approval rating based on the 90 reviews, and its average rating is 5/10. The critical consensus reads, "The irreverent Clarence manages to receive a feature film with talented cast members, but some think it should have been a TV movie." Metacritic, assigns the film a score of 54 out of 100, based on 30 critics, indicating "mixed-or-average reviews". CinemaScore gives the film a "B" on its A+ to F scale. Notes #"Freedom" is only heard in the teaser trailer. Trivia * This is the first ever feature film of the series. * This is the first animated Clarence movie to hit theaters. * The film marks the eleventh time a theatrical Cartoon Network film is produced by Warner Bros. Animation, instead of Warner Animation Group since the group's formation in 2013. * The movie will be Rated PG. * This is Cartoon Network's eighth original program to get a theatrical release, after "The Powerpuff Girls Movie" released 16 years prior, "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" released 10 years prior, "MAD: The Movie" released 7 years prior, "Regular Show: The Movie" released 3 years prior, "Uncle Grandpa: The Movie" released 2 year prior, "The Lego Ninjago Movie" released a year before and "Teen Titans GO! To the Movies", and "Adventure Time: The Movie" all released this year. ** Although, Teen Titans Go! and Ninjago are only aired by CN, and they’re made by Warner Bros. * The original cast reprised their roles in the movie, with the exception on Ava Acres as Amy Gillis, Eric Edelstein as Chad and Damien Haas as Nathan. Instead this film has respectively Ariel Winter, Skyler Page and Spencer Rothbell taking on the roles. * This is the sixth theatrical 2D animated movie in 20 years after Quest for Camelot (1998), ''19 years after ''The Iron Giant (1999) and 2 years after Tiny Toon Adventures: The Motion Picture (2016) and Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E. (2016).'' * This marks as Warner Bros.' next 2D animated theatrical film. Warner Bros. had its original feature animation division, which produced 2D animated films. * Before the movie, a short film called "Fiesta Fowl" ''serving as a sneak peek to Cartoon Network's forthcoming animated television series ''Victor and Valentino ''was played. * This is Katie Crown's second Warner Bros. animated film, after 'Storks' released 2 years prior. * This is Trey Parker's third animated film, after 'South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut' released 19 years prior and "Despicable Me 3" released a year before. * This is Carlos Alazraqui's 6th Warner Bros. animated film, after 'Camp Lazlo The Movie' released 10 years prior, "Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E." released 2 years prior and "MIXELS: The Movie, Mixing It Up A Notch", 'The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie' and "WordGirl: The Movie" all released this year. * This is Kristin Chenoweth's 8th animated film, after 'Space Chimps' released 10 years prior, "''Rio 2" ''released 4 years prior, 'Strange Magic' and 'The Peanuts Movie' both released 3 years prior and 'My Little Pony: The Movie' and 'The Star' both released a year before. * This is Matt Damon's second Warner Bros. animated film, after 'Happy Feet Two" released 7 years prior. * This is Ariel Winter's second Warner Bros. animated film, after ''The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie' released this year. * This is Donovan Patton's first Warner Bros. animated film to be released theatrically. * This is Joshua Rush's third animated film, after 'Escape from Planet Earth' released 5 years prior and 'Mr. Peabody & Sherman" released 4 years prior. * This is Seann William Scott's 6th animated film, after ''Ice Age: The Meltdown' released 12 years prior, 'Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs' and 'Planet 51' both released 9 years prior, 'Ice Age: Continental Drift' released 6 years prior and 'Ice Age: Collision Course' released 2 years prior. * This is Roger Craig Smith's third Warner Bros. animated film, after 'Regular Show: The Movie' released 3 years prior and 'Adventure Time: The Kingdom of Ooo' released this year. * This is Grace Kaufman's second Warner Bros. animated film, after 'The Amazing World of Gumball: The Movie' released this year. * Redeemed crew member Skyler Page is also involved on the film as a writer, while reprising his role as the title character and voicing Clarence's father figure and Mary's boyfriend, Charles "Chad" Caswell III, because after 5 years, the rumors about him and his mental breakdown have blown over. * Roger Craig Smith voices both Belson and Percy in this movie. * One example for this trope: Trey Parker plays a kid named Carman Ericson, in which sounds like Eric Cartman. * Kristin Chenoweth, Matt Damon and Trey Parker voice the Ericson family in this movie, while Alan Tudyk voices an rival to one of the Ericsons. Although this isn't the first time Matt Damon did an animated movie. * The main cast members Skyler Page, Sean Giambrone and Tom Kenny are credited before the movie's cast. * The film's writer and editor John Venzon has also written and edited Storks, another Warner Bros. animated movie. * Anthony Di Ninno has also been director of photography on My Little Pony: The Movie in 2017. * The movie features Amy Gillis, but voiced by Ariel Winter than Ava Acres. Word of Godsays that "she's maturing". ** This also includes Nathan being voiced by Spencer Rothbell, after previously being voiced by Damien Haas in the second half of Season 1 and Skyler Page after the first half. * While we have the original cast members back as their signature characters, Skyler Page returns as Clarence since the first half of the show's first season. * The movie had to happen after "Clarence and Jeff Go West", which serves as the show's series finale, to show effect what audiences would think of the two changes (Clarence and Jeff transferred to West Aberdale and Amy Gillis back in Aberdale). * This is Warner Animation Group's sixteenth traditionally animated film. * The film will be animated by Saerom Animation, Inc. * This is Warner Bros.' sixteenth traditionally animated film to be released theatrically, after 'Clifford's Really Big Movie'''' released 14 years prior. * This is the thirteenth theatrical Warner Bros. film to rely solely on traditional hand-drawn animation mixed with CGI animation instead of Flash animation. Category:Movies Category:2018 films Category:Cartoon Network Studios animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films